bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender = Male | height = 169 cm (5'6½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = 5th Seat of the 11th Division | team = 11th Division | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | base of operations =11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 85 | anime debut = Episode 26 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama | english voice = Brian Beacock | spanish voice = Claudio Domingo (Spain) Moisés Iván Mora (Latin America) }} is the 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, his captain is Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes,Bleach manga, Volume 37 cover and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder length pieces framing his face. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. Despite his flamboyent nature, Yumichika has shown to be an insightful person, able to quickly pick up on a person's nature and methods.Bleach anime; Episode 331 History Yumichika was a friend of Ikkaku Madarame from a long time ago, before Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain in the Gotei 13. During their past, the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, until the day where Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi to a fight and lost to him. After a speech given to them by Kenpachi about surviving a battle and living to kill the one who failed to kill them, Yumichika brought the news to the still recovering Ikkaku. He had heard of Kenpachi becoming a captain and the two decided to join the 11th Division to serve under him. Both of them would prove themselves to Kenpachi and eventually became seated officers, Yumichika choosing the 5th seat as he found the number four to be an unattractive number and Ikkaku had already taken the third. Bleach anime; Episode 119''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 206 Plot Soul Society arc Yumichika, alongside Ikkaku, finds Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba shortly after they arrive in the Seireitei, and after a brief exchange of words, Ganju attempts to flee. Yumichika gives chase, though Ganju spends most of the time running away from Yumichika, using his earth magic to aid in his escapes.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, Page 2-4 Finally, using a combination of his earth magic and one of his larger fireworks, Ganju manages to defeat Yumichika.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 16-19 Later, while recovering with Ikkaku from his fight with Ganju, Yumichika asks Ikkaku what it is he's thinking about, revealing that his hair was the only thing damaged from Ganju's final attack, which brings much laughter from Ikkaku, causing Yumichika to put on a wig to cover it up.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 17 Ikkaku comments on Kenpachi's fight with Ichigo, to which Yumichika states that their captain is on the losing side. Angered by this, Ikkaku scolds Yumichika by saying that Zaraki is the strongest captain in the Gotei 13 and that is why he follows him, also stating that Zaraki could never loose.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 18 When Makizō Aramaki brings Orihime Inoue to the 11th Division, Kenpachi decides to help her because it means he will have a chance at a rematch with Ichigo. He brings along Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru to break out Orihime's captured allies. When busting into the prison Yumichika is noticed by Ganju, but Yumichika feigns to have forgotten him saying that he does not remember ugly people.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, page 12 It is Yumichika that is the first one to detect the presences of several spiritual energies nearby and notifies his captain, who calls them out.Bleach manga: Chapter 138, Page 18 Makizō begins to get scared when he sees who it is that they are facing; Kaname Tōsen, Shūhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, but Yumichika tells him not to fear as they have more people with them. Kenpachi then buts in, telling Makizō to stop whimpering and that nobody said he had to fight and that he'd take all four of them on himself. When Hisagi and Iba stepped forward to fight Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku step forward and Yumichika winds up fighting with 9th Division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi.''Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 8-10 After initially struggling, Yumichika wins by releasing his Zanpakutō's true Shikai form.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 ]] Yumichika later finds Kenpachi, asking him if his fight was over. Kenpachi tells him that he didn't finish it, adding that the "wolf jerk" had said something about Genryūsai and left.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 1 He also mentions that he can sense Yamamoto fighting somewhere, which Yumichika states he can also sense it, and begins to dance. Kenpachi becomes irritated and asks why he is so cheerful, and is then shocked to see Yumichika without a scratch from his fight. He then goes on to ask Yumichika if he's happy because he made it through his fight without getting hurt, to which Yumichika replies that he is, but that his outfit was soiled, so he changed outfits before coming to find the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 2 After Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are revealed as traitors, Yumichika is seen telling Tetsuzaemon Iba that Ichigo, Zaraki, and Ikkaku need to calm down during one of Ichigo's regular visits to the 11th Division's headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 11 He then asks Iba why he is there, also asking where Captain Komamura is. Iba responds by saying that his captain wanted to be alone for awhile. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the Bounts begin attacking living humans, Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami consisting of Yumichika, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Izuru Kira. Yumichika questions Hitsugaya as to why he was elected for the assignment. Hitsugaya explains that Kenpachi told him that Yumichika was the only one "with nothing better to do".Bleach Anime; Episode 81 Initially, Yumichika is the only one working on his own when the team arrives in Karakura Town, while the other Shinigami sent are assisting Ichigo and his friends who are dealing with the Bounts. Yumichika eventually manages to find the Bounts' main hideout, but decides to wait for the rest of his team.Bleach Anime; Episode 88 When the rest of Hitsugaya’s team arrives, Yumichika decides to go ahead on his own. He (along with the rest of the group) is defeated by Ugaki's Doll. He is later found by Ichigo and Renji Abarai, who arrive later. They try to reach him, but they are confronted by Ugaki and his Doll in its full form, Gesell. Gesell then picks up Yumichika's body and throws him, but Renji manages to catch him in time. Yumichika then states he cannot go back to Kenpachi because of this defeat.Bleach anime; Episode 90 Renji decides to fight Gesell on his own, insisting that both Ichigo and Yumichika stay out of the battle. Ichigo shows numerous protests even during the battle, but Yumichika reveals to him that Renji used to belong to the 11th Division; and most members of the 11th Division fight to the death on their own, Renji being no exception (even after he was transferred). After Renji defeats the Doll, he can no longer continue. Yumichika urges Ichigo to continue on, telling him that he would look after Renji, so he wouldn't have to worry about him.Bleach Anime; Episode 88-90 Arrancar arc Yumichika is later assigned to Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team to fight off the Arrancar, and appears in Ichigo's class after arriving in the Human world; something that surprises Ichigo greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, page 13 Later that night, both he and Ikkaku leave Ichigo's home to find a place of their own to sleep. Yumichika comments on how he "smells" a Hollow, and asks Ikkaku if he wants to go get it. Ikkaku replies by saying that he doesn't feel like it, and that with all of the Shinigami in Karakura Town now, the Hollow wouldn't last long. Yumichika agrees with him, but thinks to himself that something wasn't quite right with that scent.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 15 Later on, Yumichika and Ikkaku are seen discussing rice balls and their confusion on how the store they bought them from gets restocked every day. Ikkaku then senses an Arrancar, and he and Yumichika both leave their gigai and launch themselves in the direction of the Arrancar's reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 10 Yumichika joins Ikkaku, at first, in facing Edrad Liones. When the fight nears Keigo Asano, Yumichika stays on the sidelines and simply watches Ikkaku fight the Arrancar. When Keigo asks who he Ikkaku is, Yumichika responds by saying that he is the second strongest man in the entire 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 4 Keigo then asks if Yumichika is going to help Ikkaku on the assumption that Yumichika is his comrade, but Yumichika corrects him by saying that Ikkaku is having fun and that he will not help him. Keigo retaliates by saying that it makes no sense that Ikkaku could be having fun. He says that if Yumichika won't help Ikkaku, then he must be certain that he will win. Yumichika replies by saying that isn't the case, instead saying that if Ikkaku died, that was the way it was destined to be.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 5 After Edrad releases his Resurrección, Yumichika contacts Soul Society. He explains that the enemy’s destructive power is greater than expected and asks for spatial freeze around Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. He also instructs Soul Society to prepare a military funeral for Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 12 When Ikkaku releases his Bankai, Yumichika mutters under his breath saying that he finally decided to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 1 Later, after Ikkaku defeats Edrad, he falls out of the sky, landing in the streets of Karakura Town. Yumichika manages to find him, saying that he knew that he was still alive. Yumichika is later seen arriving at Keigo's house with Keigo and a wounded Ikkaku. Keigo's sister initially seems shocked, but quickly has an outburst, stating that this is why she loved Keigo before introducing herself to Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 4 Yumichika is later seen commenting on Mizuho's great sense of fashion, something that earns him a head-butt from Ikkaku, who says that he is becoming annoying.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 1 They are then surprised by the arrival of Matsumoto, who tells them she got in through the front door since it was unlocked. After Matsumoto makes fun of Ikkaku some more, Ikkaku asks who the "poor soul" is that is allowing her to stay with them, to which Yumichika answers that it is Orihime Inoue and that he felt sorry for her. Later on, Yumichika is seen with Matsumoto performing Jinzen to speak with his Zanpakutō. He becomes angry, screaming and trying to break his sword, saying that Fuji Kujaku is annoying because he is full of himself, thinks the world revolves around him, and that he's beautiful. Matsumoto tells him to be quiet, however, he continues to complain.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 The noise interrupts Hitsugaya and Ikkaku, who are also trying to talk to their swords, so Hitsugaya yells at them to be quiet, saying that he'll kick them back to Soul Society if they don't. Ikkaku then comments on how the clouds are moving faster and, soon after, the group, including Yumichika, senses a great spiritual pressure as a Garganta opens up in the sky, revealing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo, and Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 7-8 Yumichika is surprised, saying that the Arrancar have come too fast, which Captain Hitsugaya agrees with. After Grimmjow takes off to find Ichigo, Hitsugaya attacks Yammy and both Yumichika and Ikkaku release their Shikai and face Luppi. Yumichika asks Luppi if he is an Espada too, to which Luppi replies that he is the Sixth.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 14 Resurrección.]] As the fighting continues, Yumichika is thrown backwards by Luppi, who says that he cannot win against him in a one-on-one fight. In retaliation, Yumichika tells him to be quiet. Luppi then tells Yammy to allow him to fight Rangiku and Hitsugaya as well, because it would be more interesting to fight four-on-one.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 18 He later corrects himself after releasing his Zanpakutō, saying that it is really 4-on-8, referring to eight limbs created by his Resurrección. From that point on, Captain Hitsugaya takes over the battle with Luppi. Yumichika appears again, after the Espada take their leave, when Ichigo arrives at Orihime's apartment, where Hitsugaya is trying to make contact with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 5 The group is then briefed on the status of Orihime Inoue, who went missing in the Dangai while traveling from Soul Society to Karakura Town. Yamamoto instructs the group to return to Soul Society to prepare its defenses for the battle with the Arrancar, something that would mean turning their backs on Orihime. Rukia tells the Head-Captain that they refuse his orders, however, he had planned in advance and a Senkaimon opens, revealing Byakuya Kuchiki and Yumichika's own captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 14 Kenpachi tells Yumichika and Ikkaku to get going, while Byakuya tells the whole group not to refuse or they will use force. With that, Hitsugaya's entire group, Yumichika included, leaves the Human World to return to Soul Society. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Yumichika is with the other Gotei 13 members when they storm the Kasumiōji Household. Yumichika is among those fighting the assassins wielding Bakkōtōs.Bleach anime; Episode 186 Fake Karakura Town arc 's Resurrección.]] When Aizen and the top three Espada invade the fake Karakura Town, he along with Ikkaku, Shūhei and Izuru Kira, are left to protect the pillars that hold the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn sends his Fracción to do battle at each point, with Yumichika getting paired with Charlotte Chuhlhourne.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 & 13-14 Though initially their somewhat similar personalities cause an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Chuhlhourne's attacks. He provokes the Arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after getting called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Chuhlhourne uses his ability, Rosa Blanca, to conceal the fighters completely, Yumichika is told that he will die a horrible death because no one can see them. Realizing that no one can see them, Yumichika activates his sword's true form, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and drains his Spiritual Energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 5-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 10-19 ]] As Charlotte asks if that form was the second stage of a Zanpakutō, a Bankai, Yumichika reveals his reasons to keep the true self of his Zanpakutō a secret from everyone else, believing it would have him kicked out of the 11th Division. He then takes a small bite of one of the petals to heal himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 1-7 He is later surprised, along with the other Shinigami present, that Ikkaku lost his fight and becomes erratic and proceeds to go to his friend's aid. Hisagi tries to calm him, but Yumichika does not listen to him. This causes Izuru to knock him out with an anesthetic agent, stating that his manners are not appropriate when addressing his superiors and that he needs to calm himself. He is seen shortly after, unconscious, being carried by Hisagi as they run to where Ikkaku was defeated. However, when Hisagi and Kira are later shown arriving at the fallen pillar, Yumichika is no longer with them, leaving his current status and location unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 4-6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yumichika, along with all other Shinigami who had learned their Zanpakutō's name, is called to Sōkyoku Hill under the belief that Captain Yamamoto called them. This is proven to be a trap set up by a rogue Zanpakutō spirit named Muramasa, who called them and had captured and sealed Yamamoto. To make matters worse, Muramasa somehow "frees" all the Zanpakutō spirits from their spiritual bond with their Shinigami partners.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Yumichika is not seen again until he arrives with other Shinigami to the 6th Division Barracks to surround some of the rogue Zanpakutō spirits and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He then lures away his Zanpakutō spirit, Ruri'iro Kujaku, to a secluded place so that no one sees the true power of Ruri'iro Kujaku. He and Ruri'iro Kujaku talk, with Ruri'iro Kujaku complementing Yumichika on his looks. This annoys Yumichika, who proceeds to provoke Ruri'iro Kujaku by calling him Fuji Kujaku. They prepare to fight each other with Ruri'iro Kujaku swearing to kill Yumichika for calling him Fuji Kujaku.Bleach anime; Episodes 241-243 Yumichika is later seen in a bad condition, a triumphant Ruri'iro Kujaku smirking nearby. After remarking that he is unafraid to use his true power, the Zanpakutō prepares to unleash his Shikai. Yumichika panics, still more afraid to be kicked out of the 11th squad than to die; even after he is caught by the Ruri'iro Kujaku's Shikai, he stubbornly calls his Zanpakutō Fuji Kujaku. As Ruri'iro Kujaku's power continues to drain away Yumichika's energy, he mocks Yumichika by calling him a coward, saying he claims to value his self-perceived vision of beauty and expresses it to all, yet he hides his true power from the others in fear of being ridiculed.Bleach anime; Episode 244 After using some improvised Kidō to escape, Yumichika tricks Ruri'iro Kujaku by playing on his ego to use his powers again, finding an opening to counter and win. Before striking down his Zanpakutō, Yumichika explains that despite his reluctance to show his true powers to others, he chooses to do this not out of fear of ridicule, but because he has true pride as a member of the 11th division. After winning the fight, Yumichika faints from having lost so much energy from Ruri'iro Kujaku's power. He is later found by the 4th division and treated. After recovering, Yumichika goes to the living world with several Shinigami, ready to face Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Beast Sword arc (anime only) Yumichika arrives to support Ruri'iro Kujaku in his battle alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits against the Tojū, Kirikaze. Yumichika is there to claim his sword when Ruri'iro Kujaku finally loses its physical form due to the dissipation of the Muramasa's spiritual energy.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yumichika arrives with other members of the Gotei 13 in the Human World to fend off Kageroza Inaba after escaping from the Dangai.Bleach anime; Episode 319 After fending off Inaba and forcing him to retreat, Yumichika joins other members of the Gotei 13 as they hold a meeting in Ichigo's room.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Yumichika later arrives alongside other Shinigami to battle his Reigai, commenting that he will not be able to fight against himself. The reigai pins him against a tree and starts to choke him, but they are interrupted by Ikkaku and his reigai. The two reigai then retreat after the arrival of Uryū Ishida, leaving Yumichika wounded.Bleach anime; Episode 321 Later, he arrives when his reigai attacks Ichigo and Nozomi Kujō.Bleach anime; Episode 323 After Ichigo defeats a Hollow, Yumichika asks him how Nozomi is doing. Ichigo tells him that she seemed a bit tired and Rukia asks why he is interested, but he does not reply. At Ichigo's house, Yumichika, Renji and Ikkaku tell Ichigo that they wish to question her. Ichigo asks them if it is not enough that he protects her. Yumichika tells Ichigo that the Gotei 13 captains were defeated by Inaba's invasion force and Ikkaku says that they will now have to face that army in Karakura Town. Yumichika remarks that it is ironic that the Modified Souls were meant to reduce Shinigami causulties, but now many Shinigami have been injured protecting Nozomi. Ichigo tells them that as long as someone is born into the world, they have a right to continue existing.Bleach anime; Episode 330 Yumichika participates in a meeting with the Shinigami and Ichigo's friends where they are updated about the situation. Nozomi states that her Zanpakutō can counter Inaba's abilities, but Yumichika notes that she does not sound certain. He asks her what power she has. Later, while Nozomi is training, Yumichika arrives and thanks Ikkaku for waiting. He asks him if something is wrong and if he is interested in joining Nozomi's training. Ikkaku denies this, saying that he is worried about when the Reigai will arrive. When the Reigai of Kenpachi arrives in the Human World and begins to fight Ikkaku, Yumichika warns the others not to waste time, as Ikkaku is delaying the enemy for them. Yumichika asks them how much longer they will fight like that, suggesting that he hit her with a much stronger amount of reiatsu. Yumichika tells Ichigo that they are both unintentionally holding back and instructs him to attack her with real power, filled with killing intent.Bleach anime; Episode 331 After his suggested proves correct, allowing Nozomi to awaken her Shikai, Yumichika goes off to find Ikkaku. He finds Ikkaku defeated saved by Nozomi, having used the accumulated energy in her "Arazome Shigure" to blast the reigai away. Yumichika comments at what dangerous power Nozomi has for an opponent and compliments Ikkaku's effort. However, Reigai-Kenpachi emerges unharmed. Yumichika then engages the reigai so Ikkaku can be taken away to be healed. He is quickly driven back to join his allies and ultimately struck down by Reigai-Kenpachi.Bleach anime; Episode 332 With the arrival of Captain Unohana, Yumichika and the others are taken to the Shinigami's temporary base where she treats them. However, she states Yumichika's condition is very uncertain.Bleach anime; Episode 335 Later, Yumichika makes a full recovery and joins the other healed Shinigami in returning to Soul Society. There, he joins Ikkaku in aiding Kenpachi against his Reigai counterpart. Kenpachi however tells them to just worry about the "small fries" as they are getting in his way.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Soon, the Reigai corner the Shinigami. Byakuya then realize that based off Inaba's own personal nature, the Reigai share the same trait of self-preservation and will not attack first in fear of being outnumbered. Hearing this, Ikkaku and Yumichika join Kenpachi, having resolved long ago to die by his side regardless.Bleach anime; Episode 340 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yumichika, as a high ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Shunpo: Yumichika has been seen using flash steps frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 90, Page 12, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. Enhanced Durability: Yumichika has been shown to have a high durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was shown to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, Pages 7-9 In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head.Bleach manga, Chapter 231, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 223, pages 7 and 10 In his later fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks. His left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still fighting. High Spiritual Power: Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kidō Practitioner: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation. Bleach anime; Episode 244, only takes place in the anime. Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ruri'iro Kujaku (spirit). , "Nickname" . It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle. Ruri'iro Kujaku is his Zanpakutō's true name. Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Fuji Kujaku is a Nickname that Yumichika gave it. Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name, so when Yumichika calls it that his Zanpakutō sulks and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Although Yumichika does not admit it to his 11th Division comrades for fear of being hated, especially by Ikkaku, since 11th Division Zanpakutō are generally used for direct attack, he has a Kidō-type Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 4-6 The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku seems to be as vain as his owner, as Yumichika is shown visibly getting angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 *'Shikai': :Fuji Kujaku: The Shikai command for Fuji Kujaku is . Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6 :Ruri'iro Kujaku: When Yumichika says the command release Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 14. Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 :Shikai Special Ability: These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (It should be noted that the command Split and Deviate is the true release command for Yumichika's Zanpakutō). When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, page 2-3Yumichika seems to be able to control how much Reiatsu he absorbs, as when he used it against Shūhei Hisagi, he warned him not to tell anyone, suggesting that he didn't intend to kill him. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Whenever he uses an Artificial soul to leave his Gigai, his personality changes to a rather violent and irritable one. According to an omake, this seems to be Yachiru's doing. *Despite wisteria purple being Ruri'iro Kujaku's least favorite color, the hilt of Yumichika's Zanpakutō is wisteria purple. It should also be noted that while Yumichika's eyes are purple in color, in conjunction with his Zanpakutō, when calling forth his true Shikai, Yumichika's eyes and Ruri'iro Kujaku's blade glow azure blue. *In the English dub of the anime, Yumichika states that his Zanpakuto's favorite color is sapphire, as opposed to azure, and that its least favorite color is lavender, as opposed to wisteria. *In the popularity polls, Yumichika has gone up in each poll, placing 34th (tying with Yuzu Kurosaki) in the 2nd, 21st in the 3rd and 13th in the 4th. *His Zanpakutō(s), Ruri'iro Kujaku placed 14th, while Fuji Kujaku placed 27th, tying with Ikkaku's Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. *Yumichika has written Are you okay with that?Bleach Bootleg; Page 46 and Good morning to youBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover for the Seireitei Communication Quotes * (To Ganju Shiba) "It's time. I'll let you choose. Would you rather I kill you, or would you like to jump into that pit and die? Please look this way and show me your expression. I want to see just how ugly you can get. Doesn't matter which one you choose, you'll still die either way. I can't take it when people are faced with a life and death situation and they don't know what to do."Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 6 * (To Ganju Shiba) "This is inevitable I guess. Ugly people are always jealous of pretty people. It's only natural."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 5 * (To Ganju Shiba) "If you were a little bit less ugly, I might have spared your life."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 11 * (To Ganju Shiba) "Be sure not to make the same mistake again when you reincarnate. Ugly things are completely worthless. Since you're already ugly, I'll give you a clean, pretty death to compensate."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 13 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "I haven't lost yet! I'm sorry, but you have to be dead for it to be considered a loss in the Eleventh Division."Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "It seems that you don't understand the 11th Division at all. We're all gonna die eventually, so we fight before we do! That's what we're all about!"Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 * (To Keigo Asano about Ikkaku Madarame) "Just look at that; that overjoyed look on his face. Ikkaku is having so much fun. After such a long time, he's able to fight a strong opponent. 'We must help each other at all costs'--it's not like that. You see, with us, it's 'We must not help each other at all costs'." * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I refuse to look upon something so hideous."Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 14 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "Rival, huh? You talk like you've acknowledged my strength, but I'm not interested in flattery from someone with such a messed-up hairstyle as that."Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 17 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our Division, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku or my captain. That's why I had to thank you when you concealed us within the barrier. If you had not used that technique, then no matter what happened in this battle, I would never have released my Zanpakutō. Even if I were to lose and die at your hands."Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 5-6 Fights *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Ganju Shiba *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Shūhei Hisagi *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Ruri'iro Kujaku References Navigation de:Yumichika Ayasegawa es:Yumichika Ayasegawa fr:Yumichika Ayasegawa Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male